This specification relates to distributed systems.
Distributed systems include multiple computers connected together using one or more networks. The separate computers may coordinate actions or tasks by passing messages to other computers in the distributed system. The computers may interact to achieve a common goal, such as the storage or analysis of data for a particular task. Some example applications of distributed systems include distributed databases, network files systems, distributed information processing systems, and distributed computing, e.g., to solve computational and/or scientific problems.